superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Isis
Isis is an ally of Captain Marvel, and was a member of the Freedom Force. She is a science teacher and she once was a substitute teacher at Hero High. Her elemental powers were given to her by the Goddess of the same name. __TOC__ |175px]] History While on an archeological dig in Egypt, High school science teacher Andrea Thomas discovers the mystical Amulet of Isis. Upon wearing it, she discovers that she is granted all of the mythical goddess' powers. Using her new-found abilities, she becomes the super-heroine Isis. She has a close friendship with fellow teacher Rick Mason, and she is very fond of her students Cindy Lee and Rennie Carroll. During her career as a superhero, she has teamed up with Captain Marvel, and helped out many in need. Eventually she travels back in time to ancient Egypt, where she joins the Freedom Force, a team of superheroes from a variety of different eras and backgrounds. And while she's in the present, she still spends her time teaching in her secret identity of Andrea Thomas. She also takes the position of substitute teacher from time to time, as she has on at least one occasion at Hero High. Powers and Abilities Super powers *'Divine Empowerment': When Andrea Thomas wears her mystic amulet and speaks the words, "Oh Mighty Isis," the spirit of the Goddess enters her body. Andrea's personality is submerged until Isis uses her powers over time and space to change back into Andrea. The power of the Goddess Isis grants Andrea several superhuman abilities. *'Transformation': Andrea Thomas can instantly transform into the costume and Isis by speaking the magic words "Oh Mighty Isis". To transform back to Andrea Thomas in her clothing, she speaks a spell: "Ancient gods of time and space, put Andrea Thomas in my place." *'Elemental Control': Isis uses her magic to control the forces of Nature. For example, she can fly by using the winds to carry her aloft, increase or decrease the force of gravity, control the weather, create vegetation and so on. Her powers are brought forth by reciting spells such as, "Roots below the ground so deep, Grow to trees, the woods to keep!" Her spells work only on things natural, thus, man-made substances like plastics are immune to her power. *'Chlorokinesis': One of the many applications of Isis' command over the elements is the ability to manipulate and control plant life. *'Animal Empathy': The Amulet of Hatshepsut provides Isis with a natural affinity for wildlife. As the amulet's creator first said to Hatshepsut, "You will soar as the falcon soars... run with the speed of gazelles, and command the elements of sky and Earth". *'Flight': Another application of her control over the elements is the ability to summon a strong wind to give her directional flight. This is usually accomplished by speaking the words "Oh zephyr winds which blow on high, lift me now, so I can fly!", though Isis has also demonstrated the ability to fly without a spoken mantra. *'Telekinesis': The amulet also grants Isis the ability to move objects with the power of her mind. She once demonstrated this by telekinetically hurling a bunch of tires at a fleeing car thief. *'Superhuman Senses': By using a second amulet affixed to her brow, Isis can perceive objects from a remote distance. She can only use this ability to see things taking place in the present. It does not grant her the power of precognition or post-cognition. The exact range of this ability is unknown. Abilities *'Pedagogy': Andrea Thomas is an accomplished chemistry teacher. *'Archaeology': It is fair to assume that Andrea possesses at least a passing knowledge of archaeology. This was revealed when she first discovered the Amulet of Hatshepsut while on an excavation in Egypt. *'Chemistry': Andrea is an expert in the scientific field of chemistry. Appearances The Shazam/Isis Hour *The Lights of Mystery Mountain *More coming soon! The Freedom Force *The Dragon Riders *The Scarlet Samurai *The Plant Soldiers *Morgana's Revenge *The Robot The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! *Cover Twirl Notes *Isis was originally created by Filmation but she later appeared in the comics. *Her powers are similar to Shazam's *Isis first appeared in the live action series "The Secrets of Isis," where she's played by Joanna Cameron. *There were a number of crossover episodes on the Shazam! series as well. External Links *Isis / Andrea Thomas (Earth-S version) from the 'The Secrets of Isis' TV Show found at the at the Comic Book DB * Isis / Andrea Thomas (Earth-S version) at the Obscure DCU Characters References Category:Characters Category:Filmation characters Category:Filmation Category:DC characters Category:Captain Marvel supporting characters Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters